Digital cameras capable of taking a movie as well as a still picture are widely known. Among these cameras, cameras arranged to take a still picture and a movie independently of each other, and cameras capable of taking a still picture during taking of a movie have been proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 1 below).
In the known cameras, when a switch provided for taking a still picture is operated during taking of a movie, an identifying signal indicative of the time of the switching operation is recorded along with movie information. When the still-picture image is to be reproduced, an image captured when the switch is operated is read from the movie information, based on the identifying signal, and is reproduced.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H02-312364